We Can't Forget About Love
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the royal family of Enchancia goes to Promised Island for their summer vacation, Cedric decides to tag along, read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Family Trip To Promised Island Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own either Sofia The First or Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation and Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty are copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **Family Trip To Promised Island Part 1**

 **One fine summer morning in Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda went into her biological daughter, Sofia's bedroom to wake her up.**

 **Today, the queen was wearing a simple traveling outfit, consisting of a red short sleeved shirt, beige khaki shorts, white socks, and white lace-up shoes.**

 **"Sofia, it's time for you to wake up and get dressed," the good queen said. "Dad, Amber, and James are already ready to go."**

 **Sunlight shone in Sofia's eyes from her window as she covered her face with one of her pillows, "Go, where?" she groaned irritably.**

 **"Just the five of us are going to Promised Island to spend time with Wataru and all of your other cousins!" Miranda answered Sofia, she was excited.**

 **Sofia sat up in bed, "I just hope we won't be taking that cloud cruiser again." she grumbled.**

 **"Don't worry, Sofia," Miranda reassured. "Gwen has assured me that the cloud cruiser works better than ever."**

 **"I hope you're right." Sofia sighed.**

 **After getting dressedd in her vacation outfit, Sofia packed her luggage in the trunk of the cloud cruiser and hopped in.**

 **Over on Promised Island, Wataru Minakami was writing an email to Akio about their summer homework assignment, when there came a knock upon his bedroom door.**

 **"Hey, Big Bro," the voice called from the outside of the door. "breakfast is ready!"**


	2. Family Trip To Promised Island Part 2

**Family Trip To Promised Island Part 2**

 **"I'll be right down, Mamo!" Wataru called out.**

 **"Uncle Roland and Aunt Miranda are on their way with Sofia, Amber, and James... I just hope that their sorcerer, Mr. Cee-drick stays as far away from me as possible!" Mamoru called to her brother.**

 **After he finished his email to Akio, Wataru raced downstairs for breakfast.**

 **Wataru saw eleven of his twelve sisters in the dining room.**

 **"Where is Shirayuki?" Wataru asked.**

 **"She's still in the kitchen making breakfast, Dear Brother." Sakuya answered.**

 **"I wonder what she is making for breakfast this morning." Marie commented.**

 **"You got me." Hinako said to Marie.**

 **Shirayuki appeared in the dining room wheeling a cart full of plates.**

 **"This morning, Princess has made her special kimchi gratin with whole wheat toast and blackberry preserves." Shirayuki said, serving up plates.**

 **Marie sat at Wataru's right hand side with Rinrin sitting at his left hand side.**

 **Rinrin looked over at Marie, "Aren't you hungry?" she asked her sister.**

 **"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Marie answered Rinrin.**

 **"What's on your mind, Marie?" Haruka asked.**

 **"What if Cedric** _ **does**_ **come with Uncle Roland and Aunt Miranda?" Marie asked.**

 **"That's right," Rinrin recalled. "that sneaky snake is after Mamoru's bracelet."**

 **"What," Wataru asked in disbelief. "is that true, Mamo?"**

 **"Yes, Big Bro," Mamoru sighed sadly. "this entire statement is true."**


	3. Family Trip To Promised Island Part 3

**Family Trip To Promised Island Part 3**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle on this beautiful July morning, Sofia saw Cedric approaching the cloud cruiser with his own trunk in hand.**

 **"Wait for me, Sire! I'm coming with you!" Cedric called out to King Roland.**

 **"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Why do you want to come with us, Cedric?" Queen Miranda asked.**

 **"So I can swipe... I mean, so I can visit Princess Mamoru with the rest of you, my queen." Cedric said,** _ **nearly**_ **spilling the beans.**

 **"Very well," King Roland said. "you may come with us, Cedric."**

 **Cedric hopped in the middle of the front seat as King Roland started up the cloud cruiser.**

 **Back on Promised Island, Mamoru was hanging clean laundry on the clothes lines while the rest of the family was readying for Cedric, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James's arrival at the Welcome House.**

 **"So, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Mamoru hung one of Shirayuki's shirts on the line to dry.**

 **Wataru was right next to Mamoru, "What is it?" he asked her.**

 **"Will you keep me safe from Mr. Cee-dric if he comes here to Promised Island?" Mamoru asked Wataru.**

 **"** _ **Mochiron**_ **,** _ **Mamo**_ **-** _ **chan**_ **," Wataru said. "but of course, Mamo."**

 **Hinako came outside with her jumprope in hand.**

 **"Hey, Bro Bro, Mamo," Hikako called. "Aunt Miranda and Uncle Roland are here!"**

 **Hinako began jumping rope in the backyard.**

 **"Thanks, Hina." Wataru & Mamoru said.**

 **When she followed Wataru inside, Mamoru not only saw her aunt, uncle, and three cousins, but she also saw Cedric.**

 **"Greetings, Princess Mamoru." Cedric said with an evil smile on his face.**


	4. Cedric's Horrid Plan

**Cedric's Horrid Plan**

 **"What do you say, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Hi, Mr. Cee-dric." Mamoru said, looking the sorcerer straight in his eye.**

 **"My name is Cedric." the sorcerer said to Mamoru.**

 **Suddenly, the doorbell rang.**

 **"That's got to be Akio," Mamoru said gleefully. "he's taking me to a movie!"**

 **Mamoru raced to the front door of the house.**

 **Mamoru opened the front door to find Akio standing in the entryway.**

 **"Hi, Mamoru." Akio said.**

 **"Hi, Akio," Mamoru said back. "are you ready to go to the movies?"**

 **Suddenly, a magical blast of energy from Cedric's family wand made Akio stare at Mamoru in a weird way.**

 **"Who are you?" Akio asked Mamoru.**

 **"It's me, Akio," Mamoru said gently. "it's your girlfriend, Mamoru."**

 **"Mamoru, Mamoru," Akio said. "so sorry, I don't know of any girl by that name."**

 **"Akio?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Mamoru was now so hurt that she raced to her bedroom in a hurry to think.**


	5. Forget About Love

**Forget About Love**

 **Cedric and Wormwood raced after Mamoru.**

 **Cedric waited outside the door while Wormwood flew in.**

 **"Princess Mamoru," Wormwood asked. "are you going to be okay?"**

 **"I don't understand it, Wormwood," Mamoru said. "how could Akio not even remember who I am?"**

 **Wormwood began to sing to Mamoru.**

 **Wormwood:** _ **Forget about that guy**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about the way you**_ **;**

 _ **Fell into his eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about his charms**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about the way he**_ **;**

 _ **Held you in his arms**_ **;**

 _ **Walking on air**_ **'** _ **s obnoxious**_ **;**

 _ **The thrills**_ **;**

 _ **The chills**_ **;**

 _ **Will make you nauseous**_ **;**

 _ **And you**_ **'** _ **ll never get enough**_ **;**

 _ **Just forget about love**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about romance**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about the way**_ **;**

 _ **Your heart begins to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Then you feel the blush**_ **;**

 _ **When he**_ **'** _ **s spouting out**_ **;**

 _ **Some sentimental mush**_ **;**

 _ **Love really is revolting**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s even worse than**_ **;**

 _ **When you're molting**_ **;**

 _ **Enough of this fluff**_ **;**

 _ **Just forget about love**_ **;**

 **Wormwood flew out of Mamoru's bedroom.**

 **"What should I do?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Suddenly, the Bracelet of Avalor began to summon Princess Jasmine.**

 **"What's the matter, Mamoru?" Jasmine asked.**

 **"Akio and I had a big fight," Mamoru explained to Jasmine. "and now he doesn't even remember me."**

 **"Don't give up on love so easily, Mamoru," Jasmine advised. "after all, I didn't give up so easily on Aladdin when he kept Iago a secret from my father and me."**

 **Jasmine then disappeared.**

 **Wormwood flew back into Mamoru's bedroom as she began to sing.**

 **Mamoru:** _ **I had almost forgotten the way it felt**_ **;**

 _ **When he held out his hand for mine**_ **;**

 _ **My heart all a flutter**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **Oh how I shudder**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **The first time we kissed**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **It won**_ **'** _ **t be missed**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about his touch**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t forget about his touch**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **In the scheme of things**_ **;**

 _ **It doesn't matter much**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **It matters so much**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **re better on your own**_ **;**

 _ **A meal becomes a banquet**_ **;**

 _ **When you eat alone**_ **;**

 **Mamoru and Wormwood:** _ **Love**_ **'** _ **s filled with compromises**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **And don**_ **'** _ **t you hate those big surprises**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **A cozy rendezvous**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **Oh please**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **Candlelight for two**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **Oh geez**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **Look you**_ **'** _ **re calling my bluff**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **;**

 **Mamoru and Wormwood:** _ **Just forget about love**_ **;**

 **Akio heard Mamoru singing and entered her bedroom.**

 **"I'm so sorry we fought, my Loving Guardian." Akio said to Mamoru.**

 **But Mamoru shushed Akio and began to sing.**

 **Mamoru:** _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t forget about my heart**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t forget about my heart**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **And how it felt to fall for you**_ **;**

 _ **Right from the start**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m still falling**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **Whatever we may do**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **Whatever we may do**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **You are here for me**_ **;**

 _ **And I**_ **'** _ **ll be there for you**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll be there**_ **;**

 **Mamoru and Akio:** _ **To wish**_ **;**

 _ **To want**_ **;**

 _ **To wander**_ **;**

 _ **To find the sun**_ **;**

 _ **Through rain**_ **;**

 _ **And thunder**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **A cozy rendezvous**_ **;**

 **Mamoru:** _ **Yes please**_ **;**

 **Akio:** _ **Candlelight for two**_ **;**

 **Wormwood:** _ **Oh geez**_ **;**

 _ **Look**_ **;**

 _ **Enough is enough**_ **;**

 **Mamoru and Akio:** _ **We can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **;**

 _ **Forget about love**_ **.**


	6. Back In Love Part 1

**Back In Love Part 1**

 **Cedric caught sight of Akio ans Mamoru coming out of Mamoru's bedroom, hand in hand.**

 **"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed.**

 **"It's entirely** _ **your**_ **fault that they're back together." Wormwood said to Cedric.**

 **"Oh clam up, Wormy!" Cedric said.**

 **Mamoru and Akio met up with King Roland and Queen Miranda in the living room area of the Welcome House.**

 **"Well, your majesties," Akio said to the king and queen. "your niece and I are off to the movies."**

 **"Have fun." Queen Miranda called to the dating duo.**

 **"Take your time, you two." King Roland called to Mamoru and Akio.**

 **"And don't fill up on popcorn, Mamoru," Shirayuki reminded. "because tonight, Princess is making her special pizza buffet!"**

 **"Oh yum," Mamoru exclaimed. "I can't wait!"**

 **Akio & Mamoru immediately raced out the front door.**


	7. Back In Love Part 2

**Back In Love Part 2**

 **"Ah, to be young and in love." King Roland said to Queen Miranda.**

 **"Yes, Mamoru is very lucky, Rollie." Queen Miranda commented.**

 **Over in the kitchen, Shirayuki was busy looking for the ingredients she needed to make her pizza buffet.**

 **"Oh no," Shirayuki exclaimed. "Elder Brother! Come quick!"**

 **Wataru entered the kitchen to find Shirayuki feeling very upset.**

 **"What's the matter, Shirayuki?" Wataru asked.**

 **"We are out of mozzarella, Elder Brother, and that is Mamoru's favorite kind of pizza cheese!" Shirayuki exclaimed in a state of panic.**

 **King Roland entered the kitchen to find Shirayuki continuing to look for the cheese she needed.**

 **"What's the kind of cheese you need, Shirayuki?" Roland asked.**

 **"Mozzarella, Uncle Roland." Shirayuki answered.**

 **"Well, I'll see what I can do about getting you some more mozzarella cheese." King Roland said to Shirayuki.**

 **"Thank you, Uncle Roland!" Shirayuki exclaimed.**

 **A few minutes later, Cedric came into the kitchen for a glass of water, "King Roland told me all about your little problem, Princess Shirayuki." he said.**

 **"What will you do about it, Mr. Cedric?" Shirayuki asked.**

 **Cedric peeked in the refrigerator and spotted some gouda as he got his glass of water, "** _ **Changezario Mozzerello**_ **!" he exclaimed, pulling his water glass for himself and the mozzarella out for Shirayuki.**

 **Shirayuki hugged Cedric, "Mozzarella! Oh thank you, Mr. Cedric!" Shirayuki exclaimed.**

 **"You are quite welcome, Princess Shirayuki." Cedric said kindly, returning Shirayuki's hug.**


	8. Back In Love Part 3

**Back In Love Part 3**

 **A few hours later, Akio had dropped Mamoru off at the Welcome House before returning home to his own house.**

 **Mamoru stepped inside the Welcome House's front door and sniffed the air.**

 **"Mmmm," Mamoru asked. "what smells so good?"**

 **Queen Miranda entered the front room of the house.**

 **"You are just in time, Mamoru," Queen Miranda said. "supper is on the table."**

 **"Excellent," Mamoru exclaimed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a big salad!"**

 **"Shirayuki already told you," Miranda reminded Mamoru. "that we're having Shirayuki's homemade pizza buffet for supper tonight."**

 **"Oh yes," Mamoru recalled. "that's right."**

 **"Let's get you seated at the table." King Roland said to Mamoru.**

 **When she arrived in the dining room, Cedric patted the seat of the chair next to his own.**

 **"What's going on, Mr. Cee-drick?" Mamoru asked.**

 **"I would like for you to sit by me, Princess Mamoru," Cedric answered. "and, it's** _ **Cedric**_ **."**

 **Cedric served up a slice of chicken spinach garlic sauce pizza with mozzarella cheese on it for Mamoru.**

 **"Oh, yum," Mamoru exclaimed happily. "chicken spinach garlic sauce pizza with mozzarella cheese! My favorite!"**


	9. Amber's Reluctance

**Amber's Reluctance**

 **Amber was staring at her own plate of food.**

 **"Amber, what's the matter," Queen Miranda asked. "are you not hungry?"**

 **Amber just looked at the broccoli and chicken on her pizza.**

 **"I just like my melted cheddar cheese on top of my chicken and broccoli with garlic bread on the side, I don't garlic bread topped with melted mozzarella topped with my chicken and broccoli." Amber complained.**

 **"Oh, Princess Amber," Cedric encouraged. "just try it."**

 **"Think of trying pizza," James said to Amber. "like when you tried hummus and pita bread at Zandar's for the first time."**

 **"Yes," Sofia encouraged. "for you, trying hummus and pita bread for the first time was an adventure for the taste buds... and so is trying pizza with mozzarella cheese!"**

 **Amber looked at her pizza again, "Okay, you all have convinced me." she said, picking up a slice.**

 **"Hold on, Amber." Rinrin said.**

 **"Why?" Amber inquired of Rinrin.**

 **"Here's some straight mozzarella," Rinrin said, handing Amber a piece of mozzarella cheese on its own. "give it a try."**

 **Amber took a bite of the plain mozzarella, "Delicious!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Now, take a bite of your pizza," James suggested. "** _ **that**_ **has mozzarella on it too."**

 **Amber took a big bite of her pizza.**

 **"Oh, yum," Amber exclaimed. "this cheese is even better melted! Especially with the garlic sauce and the broccoli and the chicken on the bread!"**

 **"Told you!" James exclaimed.**

 **Cedric saw Mamoru raise her teacup to her lips.**

 **"No, Princess Mamoru," Cedric called out. "don't!"**

 **Mamoru put her right hand on her forehead, "Oh... I feel... so... strange... oh my..." she said in weak breaths.**

 **A few minutes later, the beautiful athlete fell to the floor, passing out.**

 **"No!" Cedric called, catching Mamoru.**


	10. Dark Magic Revealed! Grimtrix's Arrival

**Dark Magic Revealed! Grimtrix's Arrival**

 **"Did** _ **you**_ **put poisonous perc in Mamo's tea, Mr. Cedric?" Wataru asked, he was annoyed with the sorcerer.**

 **"Prince Wataru," Cedric shouted. "what would make you think** _ **I**_ **would do something like that?"**

 **"I don't know," Wataru said to Cedric. "maybe it is because you want to steal the Bracelet of Avalor from Mamoru so you may use its power to take over Enchancia?"**

 **"Oh," King Roland groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have given you that second chance, Cedric."**

 **Suddenly, Cedric could hear Mamoru starting to come to.**

 **"Look, Sire, look," Cedric exclaimed. "Princess Mamoru is awakening!"**

 **"Oh... oh... Mr. Cedric... Uncle Roland... Big Bro... what happened? Did I fall asleep or something?" Mamoru asked.**

 **"No, Princess Mamoru, you fainted... wait! You said my name correctly!" Cedric exclaimed, hugging Mamoru.**

 **"Someone poisoned your tea, Mamoru," Wataru said. "with tetrachloroethylene."**

 **"Someone poisoned her tea with what, Big Brother?" Karen asked.**

 **"Tetrachloroethylene, Karen." Wataru explained.**

 **"But what is tetra... tetrachlo... Brother?" Kaho asked.**

 **"Tetrachloroethylene, also known as Perc," Wataru explained to Kaho. "is a colorless chemical used for dry cleaning laundry... if it gets into the ground water, it can make a person sick enough to die."**

 **"But who would wish to kill Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

 **Suddenly, Sofia and Cedric spotted a familiar looking weasel.**

 **"I know that weasel, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"I do too, Princess Sofia." Cedric said.**

 **"And if she's here," Sofia commented to Cedric. "then that means..."**

 **"Grimtrix isn't too far behind." Cedric finished for Sofia.**

 **Suddenly, Mamoru started getting dizzy again.**

 **"Mamo!" Wataru called out.**

 **Mamoru passed out again but Cedric caught her again and placed her on the sofa in a lying position.**

 **Grimtrix appeared in a puff of purple smoke.**

 **"Hello, Cedric! Hello, Princess Sofia! Did the two of you miss me?" the former Hexley Hall Headmaster asked.**


	11. A Promise From Cedric Part 1

**A Promise From Cedric Part 1**

 **"Grimtrix!" Cedric and Sofia shouted in unison.**

 **"What do you want here?" Sofia demanded of Grimtrix.**

 **"I just want the Amulet and Bracelet of Avalor so I can take over Enchancia!" Grimtrix laughed evilly.**

 **"You can have those two Avalor Jewels, Grimtrix," Cedric shouted. "over my cold and lifeless corpse!"**

 **Cedric then withdrew his family wand.**

 **"What are you doing, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.**

 **"You battle Grimtrix, Princess Sofia," Cedric called. "I'll guard Princess Mamoru."**

 **Mamoru recovered quickly from her fainting spell.**

 **"Guard me... guard me from what, Mr. Cedric?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Wormwood flew up to Mamoru and landed upon her hand.**

 **"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Princess Mamoru," Wormwood said gently. "besides... I think you might be feeling exhausted."**

 **"On the contrary, Wormwood, I'm not tired at all," Mamoru said. "now, what's going on, Mr. Cedric?"**

 **"Grimtrix the Good is actually an evil sorcerer, Princess Mamoru, he is after your bracelet as well as Sofia's amulet, " Cedric said. "that is why... I must protect you and the Bracelet of Avalor at any and all costs."**

 **"How are you going to do that, Mr. Cedric?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Cedric used his wand.**

 **Cedric:** _ **Hypnos**_ **;**

 _ **Ancient God of Sleep**_ **;**

 _ **On high**_ **;**

 _ **Help this princess**_ **;**

 _ **To close her eyes**_ **;**

 _ **For this oath to Sofia**_ **;**

 _ **I intend to keep**_ **;**

 _ **Help me protect her cousin**_ **;**

 _ **And send Dear Mamoru**_ **;**

 _ **Off to sleep**_ **!**

 **Mamoru suddenly became very drowsy.**

 **"Mr. Cedric... why... am... I... suddenly... so... weary?" Mamoru asked with a yawn.**

 **And with one last steady breath, Mamoru fell fast asleep.**

 **"Go, Mr. Cedric, take Mamoru to her bedroom!" Sofia called out.**

 **"Right!" Cedric said to Sofia.**

 **Cedric picked up Mamoru from the sofa, then, carried her off to her bedroom with Wormwood quickly flying after them.**


	12. A Promise From Cedric Part 2

**A Promise From Cedric Part 2**

 **When Cedric and Wormwood went inside Mamoru's bedroom, Cedric placed the sleeping superjock in her bed while Wormwood covered Mamoru with a sheet.**

 **"Sleep well, Princess Mamoru." Wormwood said gently.**

 **Cedric looked at Mamoru's sleeping form, her chest rising and dropping.**

 **"Princess Mamoru," Cedric said. "I vow to you that I will keep you as well as your Bracelet of Avalor safe from evil hands."**

 **"Thank you, Mister Cedric." Mamoru yawned and sighed.**

 **Unknown to Cedric and Wormwood, Wriggley had spotted where they were hiding.**

 **Wriggley then raced off to tell Grimtrix what she had found out.**

 **"Oh no! Cedric," Wormwood shouted. "Wriggley has found us!"**

 **"You had better stop her before she tells Grimtrix where we are!" Cedric said to Wormwood.**

 **"** _ **Me**_ **? But what about** _ **you**_ **?" Wormwood asked Cedric.**

 **"I must continue guarding Princess Mamoru and the Bracelet of Avalor from the likes of Grimtrix!" Cedric answered Wormwood.**

 **"As you wish." Wormwood said to Cedric.**

 **By the time Wormwood flew to the downstairs floor, it had become too late.**

 **"Morgana's mockingbirds!" Wormwood swore as he watched Wriggley deliver the message to Grimtrix.**

 **"Oh really? So that's where the Bracelet of Avalor is? Still on the wrist of the sleeping superjock? And you know where her room is," Grimtrix said. "good girl, Wriggley, take me there so I can battle Cedric for the Bracelet of Avalor so I will finally have the power to take over the Kingdom of Enchancia!"**

 **"What are you talking about?" Sofia asked Grimtrix.**

 **"I know where your cousin, Princess Mamoru sleeps at night," Grimtrix said to Sofia. "so I know now where to find her, Cedric, and the Bracelet of Avalor!"**

 **Grimtrix and Wriggley raced off to Mamoru's bedroom.**

 **"Oh no," Sofia shouted. "Mamoru!"**

 **Sofia raced after Grimtrix and Wriggley.**

 **Grimtrix and Wriggley barged into Mamoru's bedroom where Cedric was continuing to watch over Mamoru.**

 **"Ah, Cedric," Grimtrix cackled. "why would you do something so noble like protect that sleeping brat?"**

 **"Because unlike you, Grimtrix," Cedric spat. "I know where my loyalty lies!"**

 **Suddenly, Mamoru groaned in her sleep.**

 **"I wish... I wish... I wish that Mr. Cedric had ice powers so he could defeat this evil sorcerer!" Mamoru said in sleep.**

 **The Bracelet of Avalor heard Mamoru's request and granted her wish while she slept on.**


	13. A Promise From Cedric Part 3

**A Promise From Cedric Part 3**

 **A beam of white light suddenly hit Cedric and started surging throughout his entire body.**

 **Cedric magically made an icicle sword appear with his new powers.**

 _ **Thank you**_ **,** _ **Princess Mamoru**_ **. Cedric thought.**

 **"Come on, Cedric," Grimtrix said. "the time has now come for us to begin our battle!"**

 **Grintrix withdrew his wand.**

 **"I'm going to send a chill right down your back!" Cedric threatened Grimtrix.**

 **"How will you do that?" Grimtrix challenged Cedric.**

 **Cedric raised his icicle sword high into the air until it transformed into an icicle wand.**

 **"** _ **Freezario**_ **!" Cedric shouted.**

 **Cedric pointed his wand at Grimtrix, but the sneaky sorcerer dodged the assault.**

 **Wriggly was battling against Wormwood.**

 **"Your monster of a master shall not lay a finger upon Princess Mamoru's Bracelet of Avalor or Princess Mamoru herself as long as my master and I protect her!" Wormwood said to Wriggley.**

 **"Oh, do not be so sure." Wriggley said to Wormwood.**

 **While Mamoru continued sleeping, Cedric saw Grimtrix beginning to cast a spell.**

 **Sofia entered Mamoru's bedroom to also see Grimtrix casting his spell.**

 **"** _ **And now I command**_ **,** _ **the Bracelet of Avalor to my hand**_ **!" Grimtrix exclaimed.**

 **The Bracelet of Avalor left Mamoru's right wrist, the wrist she was wearing it on this time and it landed upon the left wrist of Grimtrix.**

 **"No!" Cedric and Sofia screamed out, loud enough to wake Mamoru up.**

 **Mamoru started to groan, stretch and yawn, and rub her eyes.**

 **"Now you've done it, Cedric," Wormwood said. "you've awakened Princess Mamoru! Your sleeping spell wasn't powerful enough to keep the dear princess sleeping!"**

 **"What are you talking about, Wormwood?" Sofia asked.**

 **Mamoru checked her right wrist, "Oh no!" she gasped.**

 **"That's right, now I have the Bracelet of Avalor! See?" Grimtrix asked Mamoru.**

 **"Oh, Grimtrix? Aren't you forgetting something?" Sofia asked.**

 **"What?" Grimtrix asked Sofia.**

 **"When you stole Princess Mamoru's Bracelet of Avalor," Cedric answered Grimtrix just before Sofia could even get the chance to speak. "it cursed you with full blindness!"**


	14. Grimtrix Vows His Revenge

**Grimtrix Vows His Revenge**

 **"I've never been cursed," Grimtrix said, he was beginning to panic. "I don't even want to be cursed! Help me, Princesses Sofia and Mamoru!"**

 **"Tell me, Mr. Grimtrix," Mamoru asked. "why should we help you get rid of your blindness curse?"**

 **"That's right," Sofia protested. "why should Mamoru and I help you after you stole her bracelet?"**

 **"I'll gladly give her bracelet back," Grimtrix promised. "if you both combine the powers of your jewelry to remove this horrible curse from me once I do."**

 **"I don't know," Mamoru said. "what do you think, Sofia?"**

 **"I think he is telling the truth, Mamoru! What harm would it do to trust him this time?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Okay, Sofia, let's do it." Mamoru sighed.**

 **Mamoru and Sofia combined their powers to lift the permanent blindness curse upon Grimtrix.**

 **"I can see," Grimtrix exclaimed. "oh thank you, you wonderful princesses! Thank you! Now, I can have my revenge on Cedric!"**

 **"I don't think so," Cedric shouted. "you are taking a one way trip to the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals!** _ **Prisoneus**_ **!"**

 **Grimtrix and Wriggley were sent flying out the Welcome House's door.**

 **"Mark my words, Cedric," Grimtrix swore angrily. "I shall take over Enchancia one day soon! You can count on that!"**


	15. Cedric's Promise Kept

**Cedric's Promise Kept**

 **"Save it, Grimtrix," Cedric said. "I have an oath to keep!"**

 **Grimtrix was sent all the way to Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals thanks to Cedric's spell.**

 **Mamoru hugged Cedric, "Thank you so much for protecting my bracelet and me from that awful Mister Grimtrix!" she exclaimed.**

 **"You are quite welcome, Princess Mamoru." Cedric said.**

 **Chikage came up to Cedric, Sofia, and Mamoru.**

 **"Mamoru, Sofia," Chikage said firmly. "it is time to relax for the night."**

 **"Of course, Chikage." Sofia and Mamoru said.**

 **Mamoru and Sofia sat down on the floor.**

 **"Mr. Cedric?" Chikage asked.**

 **"Yes, Princess Chikage?" Cedric answered.**

 **"Would you mind entertaining all of us with a magic show?" Chikage asked Cedric.**

 **"Not at all, but only if I could have a little help from my trusty apprentice." Cedric answered Chikage.**

 **Sofia stood up and skipped to Cedric's side.**

 **"Trusty apprentice at the ready, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said.**

 **Cedric looked at what Sofia was wearing.**

 **"For my first trick, I will change my apprentice's clothing by magic," Cedric announced. "** _ **Fashionisto Chango**_ **!"**

 **Sofia was magically changed from her play outfit which consisted of a purple tank top, pink shorts, purple ponytail holder, white bobby socks, and white and pink saddle shoes to her sorceress outfit.**

 **"Remarkable," Kaho exclaimed. "did you see that, Brother?"**

 **"I sure did, Kaho." Wataru replied.**

 **Trick after trick was performed until the magic show was over.**

 **Cedric looked at the clock in the hall which chimed twelve times.**

 **"Oh my! Look how late it has gotten," Cedric said to Wataru and his sisters. "the thirteen of you young royals have school in the morning while we have to return home to Enchancia!"**


	16. Return To Enchancia Castle

**Return To Enchancia Castle**

 **The very next day was a sad one for Wataru and his twelve sisters, especially for Mamoru.**

 **"Do you really have to go, Mr. Cedric?" Hinako asked, hugging Cedric around the waist.**

 **Hinako couldn't even reach Cedric's shoulders.**

 **"I'm afraid I must, Hinako." Cedric said gently.**

 **"But we will surely miss you." Haruka said to Cedric.**

 **Wataru noticed that for the first time, Mamoru had begun to cry.**

 **"Mamoru? Are you going to be all right?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Oh, Big Bro! I'm going to miss Mr. Cedric! I was even hoping to one day be his magic apprentice!" Mamoru sobbed bitterly.**

 **King Roland walked up to Mamoru and hugged her the way he would hug either Amber, James, or Sofia.**

 **"Don't worry, Mamoru," Roland said kindly, releasing Mamoru from his firm embrace. "you'll see us again."**

 **"Really, Uncle Roland?" Mamoru asked.**

 **"Really, Mamoru." Roland answered.**

 **"Woo hoo!" Mamoru cheered.**

 **As King Roland, Queen Miranda, Cedric, Amber, James, and Sofia left for Enchancia, the Minakami siblings headed straight for Stargazers' Hill West University.**


End file.
